Core B: Pre Clinical Animal Models of PAH The overall goals of the Pre-clinical Core are to provide expertise and novel assessments of pulmonary hypertension and right ventricular function in animal models that support TPPG projects and investigators. The Core will be directed by Dr. Karen Norris, who will lead the development of the non-human primate model of PAH and evaluation of candidate molecules developed in Projects 2 and 3. Dr. Hunter Champion will lead studies involving assessment of PAH in established rodent models utilized in Projects all Projects. The development of a novel, non-human primate model of PH, coupled with the extensive expertise in established mouse and rat models will provide a comprehensive evaluation of mechanistic pathways associated with disease progression. In addition, these models will be utilized by all Projects to evaluate genetic and environmental differences, as well as the effect of candidate small molecules on the progression of PH. Goals of the Core will be accomplished through the following SPECIFIC AIMS: Aim 1 will provide expertise and novel assessments of pulmonary hypertension and right ventricular function in mouse and rat models of pulmonary hypertension. Model assessments include micro-right heart catheterization, miliar assessments of right ventricular pressure and volume loops, Fulton-index, and exercise capacity. Validated available models include the hypoxia-exposed mouse, the VEGF inhibition mouse model, the monocrotyline exposed rat and mouse, the pulmonary artery banded mouse, and the smoked emphysema mouse with pulmonary hypertension. In Aim 2 we will further develop and characterize a primate model of pulmonary hypertension secondary to humanized simian immunodeficiency virus infection. The model will be characterized with CT-angiograms, PET/CT, right heart catheterization with assessments of pulmonary artery stiffness and RV pressure-volume function, RV and pulmonary pathology, and molecular characterization of pulmonary vasculature and RV by gene expression analysis. These studies will establish a non-human primate model of HIV- PAH and identify important correlates of disease progression. Aim 3 will provide a primate model in years 3-10 for pre-clinical trials of candidate small molecule drugs arising from Projects 2 and 3, that require additional safety evaluations prior to phase l-lb human clinical trials